


Prove it

by Emzalina



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku swears he's going to kill Joshua one day, Joshua asks him to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> if you know our blog, you'd know there are 2 writers, me and my girlfriend. she wrote most of this part. I added the ending for her.
> 
> Hi, Mun A here! Well, I’m posting this story, but this one was a collaboration effort together.

 

“I am going to fucking kill you Joshua.”

The silver-haired boy giggled at his companion’s threat.  “You already had your chance to kill me dear, remember?  It’s too late to regret that now.

Neku gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Still doesn’t mean I won’t choke you.”

“Ooh, kinky,” Joshua giggled, tapping his chin with one finger. “I didn’t know you were into asphyxiation.”

The ginger-haired boy growled as he tugged on the itchy collar that was sticking to his neck.  “Shut it.”

There cued another giggle.  God, that sound was getting on his last nerves.  “Oh, am I right Neku dear?”

“I said shut it,” Neku repeated.  “Besides, I just want to get this over with.” 

Joshua smirked.  “You should’ve realized the consequences that you would face when you lost our bet.”

Neku simply scowled.  “You’re an ass.”

“And you’re wearing a dress, way to state the obvious Neku dear.”

“You’re this close,” Neku held his hand up, his two fingers held a centimeter apart, “to getting strangled.”

It was true though. The angry little ginger was decked out in full Lapin Angelique attire—black Lolita dress with white lace and purple ribbon, white-n-purple lace bonnet, and platform shoes. Neku was even carrying a frilly parasol in one hand with [M’sieur Lapin](http://twewy.wikia.com/wiki/M%27sieur_Lapin)tucked under the other arm. After a little ‘bet’ with Joshua –one that the other had told him he had no chance of winning but Neku  _didn’t listen-_ Neku had been forced into the sewers and into the outfit.

He wondered why Joshua even  _had_ this outfit. He didn’t dare ask because he knew the answer would be something to do with the fact Joshua wanted him to wear it. Joshua giggled at Neku’s silence. He was reminded of a cute angry duckling as he looked at Neku at the moment.

“You keep saying that dear, but I’m still breathing,” Joshua replied smugly. “Why don’t you prove it Neku?”

Neku raised an eyebrow. “Prove it?” Joshua nodded

“Well, you’re already humiliated, why not make it worse by showing that you can’t even carry out a simple threat?”

Neku narrowed his eyes.  “You wanna bet?”

Joshua smirked. “If you can prove it then go ahead,” He giggled. Joshua’s stupid giggle was starting to really grate on Neku’s nerves. He really wanted To do something about it. “I doubt you’re even strong enough to strangle me properly. Your arms look like they would snap if you even tried.”

 _That’s it,_  Neku seethed.  He stalked over to Joshua and immediately wrapped his hands around the silver-haired boy’s throat, adding just enough pressure to make it somewhat difficult for Joshua to breathe.

Joshua had been given no chance to hold his breath beforehand, so he was left with whatever oxygen had been in his lungs already. He knew not to speak and simply smirked at Neku, waiting until he either passed out or the other let go. Like he would ever let Neku win a bet.

Scowling, Neku squeezed his hands harder around Joshua’s neck.  “I told you I would choke you.”

Joshua attempted to nod in reply, but he couldn’t really move his head. He let his hands move to rest on Neku’s hips. The lace felt good under his hands; it was odd to feel anything this fluffy and lacy on Neku usually anyway.

The glare was diverted downwards at the offending hands.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Joshua smirked. He couldn’t exactly talk. His lungs were starting to burn slightly. He didn’t think Neku realized that the dead didn’t need to breathe. Joshua liked the feeling of being deprived. He loved that his lungs were screaming at him like an addict who couldn’t get a fix.

It occurred to Neku that Joshua probably wasn’t talking because he was effectively being choked.  Good.  Now if only that smug expression on Joshua’s face would disappear.

Joshua moved his head to look in another direction, pretending he was bored of this.

“Asshole,” Neku muttered, releasing his grip on Joshua.  He hated how this prissy brat could goad him into this kind of shit.

Joshua giggled. “Well Neku you did it,” he joked. “You managed to strangle me.”

Joshua rubbed his neck, there was a bruise already forming there. “You might want to work on your technique,” Joshua continued. “Use your thumbs on my windpipe to crush it instead of squeezing. It feels better for me. Kills a normal person quicker.”

Neku stared at Joshua with a expression that was a cross between horrified and surprised.  “What the hell Joshua?  Are you trying to give me instructions on how to kill you?”

“That won’t kill me silly,” Joshua told him. “I don’t need to breathe.”

“Then…then…” Neku sighed angrily.  “You’re weird.”

“Weird?” Joshua asked, “How so?”

“You didn’t mind me trying to actually strangle you,” Neku explained.

“Quite the contrary. I like it.” Joshua shrugged and smirked at Neku.

Neku took a moment to reply, he didn’t really know what to say to that. Who actually liked being killed? Well, Joshua was some kind of a masochist.

“Weirdo.” Neku mumbled. “Why am I even bothering with you?”

Joshua giggled “well, you probably like me,”Joshua shrugged breezily. “I mean, I am gorgeous,” Joshua twirled a part of his hair for emphasis. Neku rolled his eyes at the other in annoyance.

“I don’t like you.”

“I like your dress,” Joshua commented. “It really suits your brooding personality.”

“Fuck you,” Neku replied as he began to walk away.

“Remember dear, you need to be in that for at least another two hours!” Joshua smirked. He giggled and Neku decided he was probably ready to strangle Joshua again.

He must’ve waited too long, because when he turned around again Joshua was out of sight. Neku let out a huff of annoyance.

He wondered what would happen if he just went home right now. As soon as he thought it, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_/the reapers can tell me if you go home/_

Well then… This was going to be a long few hours.


End file.
